Happy Ending
by fallenstar127
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally gone there seperate ways......but will Kagome start to fall for Hojo? And what about Inuyasha will he ever make up his stubborn mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! But maybe I do...grins no I don't really own Inuyasha sulks**

**Chapter One: Plans **

_He reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand away not wanting to feel his touch again. It brought her a feeling she didn't want to let out. Didn't want to tell him, how much he truly meant to her. And yet she wanted him to touch her, wanted him to hold her and, never let her go. She was thrown around and, was inches away from his face. Her face flushed and, her heart raced, he was so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Her mouth was dry, she couldn't talk or breath. He leaned in closer his lips wanting to kiss hers and-_

SCREECH! Kagome Higurshi jumped in her bed as, her alarm clock went off on a Monday morning. It was six o'clock, another typical boring day at high school. But it was never a normal day for Kagome Higurashi, because she was different. She could travel through time and, was currently helping her friends find the missing parts of the Shikon Jewel and, defeat Naraku. And thats were she met Inuyasha... the one guy she trully loved. But hell like she would tell that selfesh, arragont, good for nothing guy how she felt about him. And yet she had dreams everynight about him... and he was always on her mind...

_Kagome girl your getting all mushy... and besides Inuyasha romantic? He would probably spit at me if I told him that I love him. Why do I even waste my time thinking about him like this?_

She let out a small smile as, she quickly got into her usual uniform and, grabbed her backpack.

"Kagome, glad to see your feeling better." Hojo greeted as he joined her walking to the cafeteria. She let out a sigh and, tried her best to be patient with him.

"I'm glad too Hojo." She said giving him a small smile. She really didn't want to talk to him right now... she would rather be thinking about Inuyasha... or talking to her friends Shippo, Miroku, and Sango in the Feudal Era. She watched out of the corner of her eye as, Hojo stared at her, his cheeks flushed.

_Now how come Inuyasha can't be like Hojo? I mean why did I have to fall in love with a guy that could care less about me?_

"So Kagome are you busy Friday?" He asked slowly stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. He heard Kagome sigh and, thought that was a good sign (**poor Hojo he really is clueless)** and, waited eargerly for her response. She stopped walking and, looked at Hojo who like her had stopped walking.

"Hojo... listen I'm not feeling up to going out with you Friday. I might be busy anyways, I hope you understand Hojo. Whoa look at the time I got to go!" Kagome said suddenly running the rest of the way to the cafeteria leaving a very puzzled Hojo.

_Why can't I forget him? Why is he always on my mind like this? I mean I can't even pay attention in class, and I really need to catch up with my classes. Maybe I should take Hojo up on that offer Friday? Yeah, maybe I will. _

She looked up and, saw her three best friends looking at her like she was brain dead.

"What?" She asked looking from friend to friend.

"Day-dreaming eh Kagome?" Hojo asked making her jump in her seat, her friends laughing as they eagerly listened to their conversation

"Hojo...umm...maybe I'll take you up on that offer Friday.." She said really slowly not looking at Hojo but at the tiled cafeteria floor.

"Really? Great I'll pick you up at seven k?" He said walking off, beaming at everyone he saw. Kagome ran her hands through her hair as, her friends started to talk about the two going out, and how cute it would be. But Kagome ignored them.

_Inuyasha...maybe it is time I finally move on..._

**A/N: Yeah this was a random idea that I just started to type one night, I'll continue it if I get some reviews so leave me flames, and reveiews! hope you enjoy it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha sniff sniff**

**Chapter Two: Mistaken**

_He was looking at her, longing to hold her... the sweet smell of vanilla... her long raven black hair flowing down her small back...chocolate brown eyes...and there she was standing in front of her smiling at him...his amber eyes filled with love and care...unusual for the half-demon who never showed his true feelings for the miko. But she turned away suddenly and, was talking to a rather wierd looking boy. A human boy. She laughed and, smiled at him and, the two walked off. And there he sat calling her name, wishing he could hold her just once in his life._

"INUYASHA quit day dreaming! Suppers ready!" The fox demon Shippo said, shaking him awake. The half demon gave him an evil look and, bopped the fox demon on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He cried rubbing his head, as they headed back to Kaede's hut. They were close to the hut once more, and currently were waiting for Kagome. But the rest of the gang knew that Inuyasha only dragged them here, when he wanted to head back to time to bring back Kagome.

The two demons entered the hut and, were met by the delicious smells of Kaede's cooking that met the two at the doorway. Inuyasha's stomach grumbled and, he quickly headed over to the fire to get some food. As he ate he thought about the dream he had been having before Shippo had disturbed him from his sleep.

_That guy...he was human...and the way she look at him and, smiled at him...the new moon is coming...maybe...maybe I still have a chance? Maybe I could apologize to her?_

"Feh." He said at the thought of apologizing to the wench espically after what he had said to her the previous day. He had really ruined everything... and this time it was worse then usual. Unlike the usual arguments the both of them have, this one had gotten out of control. The result Kagome had been gone for a week and, they had heard no word from her. And the half demon showed no sign of going to the well to get her back. But that's what he showed the others...really he was dying to see her again...to hear her laughter again.

"Inuyasha I think it's about time that you stop this nonsense! Kagome has been gone for a week and, you just sit there stuffing your face like you don't care." Sango said angrily glaring at him. Miroku let out a sigh, and Shippo continued to eat his supper, staring at his dinner only. An argument was coming and, Sango was the one lighting the fire.

"_And why_ should I go and, get that wench? She left didn't she? It's her decision if she wants to come back or not. And if she doesn't good riddance, less of a problem for me." He said continuing his dinner.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE FOR YOU! HELPING YOU, COOKING FOR YOU, CARING FOR YOU! YOUR A JERK AND A BAKA!" She shouted angrily standing up ready to bop him on the head with her boomarang. The half demon looked up her, his face now contored with anger and, frustration.

"HOW CAN I SAY THAT? SHE YELLED AT ME! SHE STARTED THE DAMN ARGUMENT!" He shouted jumping up and, throwing his bowl against the floor.

"You have no idea how I feel... none of you do." He whispered angrily as he left the hut, and without another word headed for the well. He had to see her... and... try to understand what he truly felt.

"Sango, please calm down." Miroku said as he held the demon slayer back from killing Inuyasha. She wanted to follow him, and give her a piece of her mind. But the monk held her back trying to stop her form doing something rash.

"They argue constantly Miroku and, I can't take it anymore! It's obivious to the rest of us how he feels about her but, he won't show it! And damn I'm sick of listing to the two of them." She said angrily as she sat down, defeated by her own anger. Miroku gave her a small smile and, patted her on the shoulder and, amazingly kept his wandering hands to himself.

_You baka... your right Sango I am a baka... I love Kagome damn it but, I can't tell her... not now anyways..._

_But I will tell you Kagome... tell you that I love you._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second chappy! I'm working on the epilogue for No meaning and, I'm making a sequeal for it too! So check out No meaning and, leave reviews! flames are welcome also! **


End file.
